


The Two Whales Diner

by MarshField (TheSupremeOne)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, amberprice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSupremeOne/pseuds/MarshField
Summary: "We're all going to work at the Two Whales," William Price.No way. Seriously would that ever happen? Well, yes. Why the hell not.





	The Two Whales Diner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmberPrice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberPrice/gifts).



> Giving me ideas again I see. Hope this satisfies your ever growing hunger for this ship :D

It had started out as a small joke that later turned into something more.

"I will not have her working there," Joyce scowled.

"Why not," William frowned.

"Think of her friends. She goes to Blackwell"

"And what's wrong with being seen working?"

"It's just not something I want Chloe to be stuck doing."

William shook his head and left it at that. The following morning he'd ask the two himself.

"Morning girls," he greeted warmly.

"It's too early to be up," Chloe yawned while Max poured her some cereal.

"Enjoy your sleepover?" he asked the brunette.

Max nodded with a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

"Good, it always makes my day to know you're enjoying yourself."

"Max enjoys my company way more than yours," Chloe teased.

"Oh, is that so?" he pondered, turning to look at Max who threw up her hands.

"I'll call it a draw," she smiled.

Chloe gave her a small nudge with her elbow. "You're supposed to say me," she scowled.

"Sorry," Max apologised.

"Don't be too hard on her, Chloe. The girl knows who's better after all," he smirked as he pat Max on the shoulder.

"Ha. Seriously," Chloe snorted.

"I'm off to open up," Joyce announced from the bottom of the stairs.

William then thought about yesterday and put a hand on both girls shoulder. "How would you two like a job at the Two Whales?" he asked.

Chloe looked at him. "You're kidding, right?" she frowned.

William shook his head. "Dead serious, I'm afraid."

"Leave them be, William." Joyce told him off.

"I'll be there too," he added, making Joyce frown.

"You are not..." she started.

"Sure, what do we have to do?" Chloe butted in.

"Well, you'll be...." William now thought. 

"Are you serious, Chloe?" Joyce now asked.

"Yeah mom, I mean dads up to it. What about you, Max?"

"Well I...."

"Come on, it'll be super fun. We'll get to work together and earn some cash."

Max gave a nod. "Okay," she gave in. 

"Awesome," Chloe clapped, quickly standing to get ready. 

William grabbed his keys, following Joyce out to the car.

"I still can't believe you got Chloe to work at the Two Whales, and poor Max too."

"Well they've got the skills," he shrugged, pulling on his seat belt. 

Joyce shook her head.

As soon as Chloe and Max were ready, they too jumped in the car.

"My best friend and I are going to work together, who knows maybe we could take on the diner one day."

"I'd hope not," Joyce intervened, getting a laugh from William.

"Why not mom," Chloe asked.

"I'll want you to do better with your life," she reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah," Chloe sighed, rolling her eyes.

Max just sat there in silence, hoping the dreaded day would never come.

"You alright, Max?" 

Max turned to her friend and nodded. "Yeah, I'm just a little nervous."

"You'll soon get used to it," William added as he pulled up in the car park.

The four got out, with Chloe now wanting the keys. 

"I wanna open up," she beamed as Joyce handed over the keys.

She unlocked the door and headed straight in. Joyce sorted herself out first before setting everyone else on their newly respected duties.

"Cool, we're both waitresses." Chloe nudged her friend. 

Max just smiled as she pulled on an apron, which seemed far too big for her. But still she dealt with it.

"Ah. Your first customer girls," William nodded.

"Come on, Max." Chloe said, while dragging her friend along. "Who wants to go first?"

Max gave a nervous shrug making Chloe shake her head.

"What would you like, sir?" Chloe asked.

"Well isn't that good service. You two girls just started, right?"

They nodded. 

"Well then I think I'll go with the usual breakfast."

Chloe nodded and pulled Max back over while giving the order to her mum and dad at the back.

"Coming right up," Joyce announced.

As soon as the food was ready, Chloe grabbed the plate and took it over with Max taking over his drink.

"That was great," Chloe beamed.

"Incoming girls," William announced as a couple more headed in.

Chloe took the order and replayed it back to her parents once again, the cycle going on and on until the day wore on.

"What a day," William sighed heavily, dropping down into one of the booths. "How about you girls?"

Joyce pointed to the pair, who were out cold with their head upon their arms.

William chuckled. "Busy day," he smiled at his wife. "Don't know how you manage it."

"You know me," she smiled back.

"Indeed I do," he nodded, now getting to his feet to wake the two.

xXx

The days passed by with Chloe and Max fitting in perfectly at the diner. That was until Max parents decided to have their last meal in Oregon there.

"Mom, dad," Max thought surprised.

"Hey, sweetie," her dad waved. "Thought we'd have our last meal here before we head out of town."

Chloe caught the last bit of the sentence as she placed down an order for a couple. 

"What's this, Max?" Chloe asked a little annoyed.

"Oh, hasn't she told you?" her mother now spoke up.

"Mom, please." Max insisted.

"Told me what?" Chloe frowned.

"We're moving to Seattle," her father smiled happily.

Chloe's face changed in that second. She pulled off her apron and stormed out.

"Did we say something wrong?" Max's father pondered. 

Max ran out after her friend, leaving a few customers waiting on their order.

"Chloe," she shouted.

"Just leave me alone, Max." Chloe snapped as she stormed off down the road.

"Please, Chloe." Max sighed, running to catch up. 

Chloe stopped suddenly, turning on her. "Why should I listen now?" she asked sternly. "How long were you keeping this a secret?"

Max hung her head. "I'm sorry," she told her in a low voice. 

"Sorry," Chloe repeated with a little more volume. "Sorry is not your friend hiding secrets from you."

Max knew she was more hurt than if she'd told her before. "I tried to tell you. I really did, but it wasn't something I wanted to bring up while we were having so much fun."

Chloe crossed her arms. "I don't think we can call it that anymore."

"Chloe," Max tried to reason.

"No, Max, just go. It's easier like this."

Max wanted to make her listen, but she knew it would get her nowhere and so left her to it.

"Goodbye Chloe," she said as she headed back.

"Yeah goodbye," Chloe huffed.

xXx

A year had passed with Chloe still working the diner with her parents on odd days, while still managing her school work. Things were good, but could be better.

 **Hey Max, how are things? You've not got back to my last text.**

She slipped her phone in her pocket and headed off to place down a couple of plates just as Joyce popped her head around the door.

"Chloe, break time," she announced.

Chloe nodded and headed out the back. She'd taken up smoking as one way of dealing with her best friend leaving, something which her parents weren't too keen of.

"Gotta have a cig on me somewhere," she frowned, patting her pockets until finding it. 

She lit it up, took a deep drag and sat herself down on the step to think things through. 

"What would things be like if you were still here Max?" she pondered as she took another deep drag.

After finishing up, she stubbed the cig and headed back.

"What's next?" she asked her mum. 

"Table two could do with a wipe," Joyce nodded as she took the dirty plates into the back.

Chloe grabbed the dishcloth to go wipe the table down, when someone caught her by surprise.

"Is this table free?"

"Yeah, give me a minute." Chloe huffed as she wiped it down.

The girl waited until she was done, Chloe then stepped back to allow her to sit. Her eyes widened at what she then saw.

"Tables clean, you can sit." She gestured even though the girl already was sitting.

"Um, thanks," the girl smiled, giggling a little with her friend.

"W-What can I get you?" Chloe stammered. 

The girl looked to the menu and thought. 

"Seriously, Rachel, why'd you bring me here?" the other not so nice looking girl asked.

"I thought we could do with a change," the one named Rachel replied.

"I'm really starting to worry about you."

Rachel laughed, which sounded angelic to Chloe's ears.

"Hey, brainless zombie can you hear me?"

Chloe turned to the unnamed girl.

"Finally," she huffed. "I want the waffles."

"I know what you do want," Chloe muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" the girl asked.

"I said do you want chocolate sauce with that?"

"Oh, well, yeah," she glared.

"I think I'll have the same," Rachel added.

Chloe nodded and headed back to give the order. 

"Chloe, are you alright?" Joyce asked. "You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine mom," she told her, hoping to end it.

Joyce reached out to touch her forehead just in case.

"Mom, I said I'm fine." She snapped, grabbing the attention of the two girls.

"Here you go," Joyce told her as she handed over the plates.

Chloe took them to the right booth and placed them down. 

"Family run business how cute," the girl teased.

Chloe seriously wanted to strangle her, but ignored her instead.

"You wouldn't catch me working so low," she went on.

"Shush," Rachel hushed her friend.

The two then fell silent for a little while until talking again. 

"Well then, can we go?"

Rachel gave a nod and headed out, but not before giving a thank you.

"Nice girl," Joyce smiled, now noticing her daughter. "Aw, you're blushing."

"What's this, has our little Chloe got herself a little crush?" William teased along.

"Shut up?" Chloe scowled, heading off to clean up.

xXx

As she continued her shifts, she had to wonder if she'd probably see that girl again.

"Your new friends not been in again has she?" Joyce asked.

Chloe shrugged. "And she's not my new friend."

Just then the door went and in stepped the blonde.

 _"Fuck, she came back,"_ she thought while trying not to smile so much.

Rachel sat herself down and waited.

"Ah, your friends back. Aren't you going to serve her?'

Chloe swallowed and headed over. "Um, w-what would you like?" she asked. 

Rachel smiled at her. "I'd like the Belgium waffles again."

"Belgium waffles,' she repeated.

Rachel nodded.

"Chloe," Joyce called getting her attention.

"What," she frowned.

"You looked like you were spacing out there for a second," Joyce sighed.

"Well I wasn't," she insisted.

Joyce shook her head as she got on with the waffles, which Chloe then dropped off. 

"Thanks, um, I don't think I got your name." Rachel spoke with such confidence.

"Two Whales." _Jeez Chloe, my name not where you work._ "My names Chloe."

"Chloe," the blonde smiled. "I'm Rachel, but you probably already knew that."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, I heard your friend call you."

Rachel shook her head. "She's not really my friend," she told her. "So, do you go to Blackwell? 

Chloe nodded. "More like Blackhell," she shrugged.

Rachel smiled a little more at this. "And is there any chance you're free anytime?"

"Free?" Chloe asked bewildered.

Rachel nodded. "When is your day off?"

"Oh. Anytime, I can be free right now."

"Really," Rachel asked, watching as Chloe headed over to her mum.

"Mom, could I take the rest if the day off?"

Joyce looked between her and the blonde. "I suppose so, yes."

"Thanks mom," Chloe beamed as she went to sit with the blonde she'd met only once before.

"I bet you're wondering why I just straight up asked you to join me," Rachel now looked to her.

Chloe shrugged. "That was the next thing I was going to ask."

"Well," Rachel told her as she took a bite of her chocolate waffle. "I've seen you around school and I had this feeling you weren't like all the others I hang out with."

"Um, thanks." Chloe frowned. 

"I mean that in a good way," Rachel smiled at her. "You like Firewalk, yes?"

"Fuck, yes!" Chloe blurted out.

"Chloe!" Joyce scolded.

"That's a dollar for the swear jar," William chimed in.

Chloe ignored them.

"Well," Rachel spoke in a lower voice now. "They're playing at the old mill tonight. If you're interested, I thought we could maybe go together?" she tucked her hair back over her ear as she said this.

 _"I'm seriously going to see Firewalk with a girl I've just fucking met, but wait a minute."_ "You're Rachel Amber, right?" she asked.

Rachel gave a worried nod. 

_"Make that the most popular girl in fucking school asking me out on a date to see Firewalk."_

"Is that a problem?" she asked.

Chloe shook her head. "The most popular girl in school is asking me out?" Chloe beamed, seriously hoping it didn't come out as she thought.

Rachel shrugged. "What's wrong with that?" 

"Nothing," Chloe smiled. "It's just you hanging out me. Aren't your friends going to talk?"

"Let them," Rachel smirked. "If it promotes my new friendship, then so be it."

Chloe had forgotten all about Max's betrayal as her mind was now set on something far better than a broken friendship.


End file.
